ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Erica Moxie
Erica Michaels is an American professional wrestler. She is best known by her ring name Erica Moxie. She is currently signed to [[4CW|'4CW']] and has been since 2018, where she competes on the monthly show Storm Front. 'Background' Erica Moxie grew up in Omaha, Nebraska, in a low income family. Her mother had come from Alabama and met her father after six months in the state of Nebraska. Her mother was an alcoholic who died when Erica was just eight, so her father raised her as a single dad while working as a painter and decorator. Her father enrolled her in all sorts of sports clubs at school in an attempt to get her to make friends, since she had no siblings and was socially awkward as a younger child. In High School, she competed in the school baseball and soccer teams. She graduated High School in 2009 with top marks and was offered a place in several colleges. However, Erica rejected them all to pursue her real dream of professional wrestling. Her father disapproved of this choice. His disapproval only increased when Erica struggled with the training in a local Omaha pro wrestling school. This struggle to break into wrestling continued for a couple of years. After years of telling her father things would change, Erica begrudgingly accepted she at least didn't have an opportunity to advance her wrestling career and put it on hold. Erica worked at a call center in the city from her graduation from high school until 2016. She noticed an advertisement for The Bruiser School of Wrestling on 4CW programming and decided to use all her savings to fly to Wales and train there. After explaining her situation to Rhys Cain, the owner of the school, he reimbursed her travel costs and allowed her to rent out his guest room, insisting she pay him with hard work and determination. Erica Moxie graduated from The Bruiser School of Wrestling in 2018, having developed an aggressive and powerful fighting style. To get some practice under her belt, she competed at a few local wrestling promotions in Nebraska with the promise that Rhys Cain would put in a good word for her to 4CW management. Her father eventually came around to her career choice after she graduated from wrestling school. 4 Corners Wrestling (2018 - Present) Debut (2018) Erica Moxie made her debut as part of The Supergroup's Bro Show ''in their attempt to find a sixth member. She admitted she was only there to sabotage then beat up The Supergroup. She later announced she was entering the first-ever Rumble in the Storm match in August 2018. '''Hardcore Championship Reigns (2018 - Present)' At Rumble in the Storm 2018, Moxie got three eliminations and won the 4CW Hardcore Championship for a few minutes before being eliminated by Phil McGroin. At Gallows End 2018, Erica Moxie became a three-time Hardcore Champion and left the show with the championship. She also entered #1 in the 13 Ghost Gauntlet and eliminated Mark Redman, Robert Smith and Glock Nine, before being eliminated by Reamer. Moxie held the Hardcore belt until December 2018, before she was attacked in her hotel and dropped the title to Supreme. Moxie became a four-time Hardcore Champion in January 2019, but only held the belt for a week. She also joined The Black Flame with fellow gradates to the group's leader, Rhys Cain. She is scheduled to compete in the first ever Lightning in the Bottle match at Revival 2019. 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **''Moxie Massacre '(Snap double-arm DDT) (2018 - Present) **Gutwrench Powerbomb' (2018 - Present)'' *'Signature Moves' ** Rebound Lariat (2018 - Present) ** Nebraska Slam (Alabama Slam) (2018 - Present) ** Omaha Slicer (Rolling Thunder Cutter; sometimes through the ropes into the ring) (2018 - Present) ** Moxie Madness (Repeating Knife Edge Chops + Punch combo, followed by a spinning back fist/elbow) (2018 - Present) ** One More, with Moxie (Moxie hits two suplexes and then lifts the opponent up for the third and spins them down into a Brainbuster variation) (2018 - Present) *'Regular Moves' **Clothesline **Body Slam **Knife Edge Chops **Fujiwara Armbar **Spinning Back Elbow **Lou Thesz Press **European Uppercut **Stinger Splash **Back Body Drop **Sunset Flip **Cutter **Backbreaker **Gutbuster **Spinebuster **Moxie Go Round (Running somersault senton to seated opponent) **Knee strike to the midsection, as a counter to an oncoming opponent **Multiple suplex variations: ***''Snap'' ***''Back'' ***''Standard'' ***''German Release'' ***''Belly-to-belly'' *'Nicknames:' **"Miss Moxie" (2018 - Present) **"Mighty Moxie" (2018 - Present) *'Entrance Themes' **'"Break and Dominate" by The Charm The Fury '(2018 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** None. 'Championships and Accomplishments' 4CW * 4CW Hardcore Champion (x7) 'Personal Life' * Moxie is a fan of the Lincoln Saltdogs baseball team. * Moxie trained at The Bruiser School of Wrestling. * Erica Moxie is good friends with Melissa Cain, Rhys Cain's wife.Category:Wrestlers Category:Female Wrestlers